


Ash

by parjil



Series: Empire of Ash [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darth Imperius - Freeform, Empress Casandri, Gen, Knights of the Fallen Empire doesn't happen, Sith Empire, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parjil/pseuds/parjil
Summary: The galaxy had forgotten. The galaxy would remember.





	Ash

The galaxy had forgotten to fear the name of Imperius. The galaxy had forgotten the terror that the name Kallig carried. The heretics had forgotten how she and hers had hunted them brutally and killed mercilessly for their treason. 

The Republic had forgotten how the Empire had brought their great center of “peace and safety” to its knees with the Sacking and superior tactics. The Jedi had forgotten that her Empire had thousands of years of culture, of traditions, of history that they, the Jedi, had tried to erase over the centuries. 

But the galaxy would remember the fear of Imperius. The galaxy would remember the terror Kallig brought. The heretics would remember her brutality, her ruthlessness. The Republic would remember the Sacking, with the Empire’s superior fleets and superior tactics. The Jedi would remember the Empire’s culture, the history, the traditions. 

The galaxy-wide broadcast of her second coronation after three thousand years since her first would remind them all why she was and still is called the Great Dragon. 

“Presenting Casandri Eirene Xanthe Kallig, Darth Imperius, First of Her Name, The Great Dragon, Protector of the Dromund System, Queen of the Sith Worlds, The Force Walker, Empress of the Sith.”


End file.
